


We are Venom and you are mine

by Seven_Oomen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Blood and Violence, Canon Non-Binary Character, Fluff, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Dan, Omega Eddie Brock, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, alpha anne, alpha milan oomen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Oomen/pseuds/Seven_Oomen
Summary: Alternatively, what would have happened in Venom if mutants were a thing and if V and Eddie were part of the MCU.When a wounded stranger crashes though Eddie's bedroom window, his life is turned upside down and Eddie goes on a rollercoaster ride of events in order to escape the LIFE foundation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Larissaloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larissaloki/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is my late Nanowrimo project this year, so I hope it's somewhat readable. I'm enjoying this immensly and I want to share my creation with you all, therefore I post it here.
> 
> Lemme know what you think!

“Is there a particular reason that you’re bleeding out on my bedroom floor?”

“Well its a little too cold to be bleeding out outside.”

He stared in shock at the man sitting on his bedroom floor, still not really comprehending that a rather handsome man of approximately six foot four with bulging muscles had crashed through his bedroom window in the middle of the day. Air drifted through the broken window ruffling his hair and caressing his cheek. It _was_ rather cold on this November day. Imagine that.

“Right…” He blinked a few times before realizing the stranger was still bleeding from a gaping wound in his abdomen, that didn’t look too good. “Right, towel, you need help-”

He ran off to his kitchen, grabbed a clean towel and almost barreled into the stranger on his track through his living room. “Ow, hey, wait. No, you’re not leaving. You’re hurt.”

The stranger grabbed his arm, shaking his head at Eddie’s antics and gently guided him onto his couch where he sat Eddie down as if Eddie barely weighed anything.

“I’ll be fine, here, these should cover the cost of the window.”  
A sizable stack of Benjamins was pressed into his hands.

“But- what?” It was all a bit too much to truly comprehend.

Eddie let out a little, undignified squeak. “Hey!”

A sigh escaped the stranger, “Look, I know you’re trying to help. But the people after me won’t hesitate to kill you if you get in their way. Best to stay out of it.”

The stranger straightened up and tested his torso by rolling his hips and shoulders.

He wasn’t ashamed to admit that his gaze drifted to the slightly visible six pack and the peek of a happy trail, he also wasn’t ashamed to admit that he quite enjoyed the little bits of skin on display. But what was truly astonishing was the fact that the gaping wound that had previously been there, had vanished before his very eyes. He stared openly, mouth slightly agape as he slowly looked up into the strangers' russet brown eyes.

The stranger merely sighed. “Don’t. I need to go.”

“Now wait just a minute-” Eddie rose to his feet and grabbed the strangers arm, eyes going wide as the stranger easily escaped his grip and turned the tables on him, pinning him back on the couch. “Or maybe not… ow-”

The stranger gave him a hard stare before he seemed to realize what he was doing. “I’m sorry,” He quickly let go of Eddie and sniffed- scented? The air. “Now be quiet. You’re not home.”

Eddie frowned, was this man insane? What was he sniffing the air for? He needed to leave, get out, call the cops. This went way beyond being a good Samaritan. He struggled to sit up, his face suddenly in the stranger's neck. He finally got a good sniff of the stranger's scent. Alpha.

He groaned under his breath. Great. As if he didn’t have enough problems to deal with at the moment. The stranger commanding him around made a whole lot more sense though. The Alpha was probably raised to keep Omegas like Eddie under his thumb.

“What are you-” A knock on his door suddenly knocked all the wind out of him and he instinctively leaned into the stranger. What the hell was going on here? He drew in a sharp breath, startling when a finger was pressed onto his lips.

“Shhh…” The stranger hushed him. He hushed him…

The fricking nerve. He attempted to shove the Alpha off him, but the stranger didn’t budge one inch. How fucking strong was this guy? It was like trying to move concrete. “Did you just- hush me?” He hissed back.

The knock on the door tripled in intensity. But not a single word was said. Maybe the stranger had a point, maybe it was better to just keep his mouth shut and follow the Alphas lead. Then again… it wasn’t him they were after so-  
He squirmed and wiggled his way off the couch, leaving a frowning Alpha behind. The stranger stared at him for a split second before moving into action. “Wait-”

But Eddie had already managed to cross the room, his hand on the doorknob as he looked back at the Alpha. “Maybe it’s just my neighbor, he’s an asshole.”

A quick glance through his peephole showed an empty hallway. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and a shiver worked its way down his spine. Something was really off…

The door swung open and if it wasn’t for the pair of strong arms pulling him back he would’ve been hit square in the face by it. “What the-?!”

“Fucking hell-” The Alpha easily swung him out of the way, picking him up around the waist and more or less pressing him against the wall of his apartment as he engaged with the three armed soldiers that stormed his home.

He felt like he landed in a fucking dream sequence as the previously wounded Alpha turned into something right out of fucking Rambo. He’d never seen a human being fight like that, although to be fair, he hadn’t witnessed many fights to begin with.

It became very clear, within the first few seconds that his unwelcome guest was military trained. Possibly special ops? With the way the guy drop kicked a fucking soldier through his bathroom wall and straight into his toilet. He would’ve laughed if he wasn’t in mortal peril.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the Alpha grabbed him by the collar and pushed him towards his little kitchenette, whilst defending both of them against two attackers with his free arm and legs. Eddie stumbled back, there was little else he could do until his back hit the counter. He felt around behind him, a surge of triumph going through him as his hand closed around the handle of his frying pan and without thinking he swung it forward, hitting the left soldier directly in the face with it.

The Alpha protecting him took the opportunity to break the right soldiers cover with a well-timed blow to the temple and kicked the left soldier so hard in the stomach that the man stumbled back across the room and went flying over Eddie’s couch. He then turned his attention back to the soldier in front of him and punched him right between the eyes with a ferocious growl.

He stared in morbid fascination at the three bone claws that stuck out of the soldier’s skull and couldn’t do much more than stare in horror as the Alpha retreated his clawed fist. The sound of bones scraping on bones would stay with him for a very long time.

He twitched nervously as the bone claws retracted back into the Alpha’s hand and the man looked at him over his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s cool…” Eddie squeaked out. It wasn’t and they both knew it, but the Omega was too terrified to really say anything else. “Where’d you learn to fight like that?”

The Alpha chuckled as he looked down at him. “That’s the big question after all of this?”

Eddie fidgeted and shrugged. “I don’t know what else to ask-”

“Fair enough.” The Alpha gave him a warm smile and ran a hand through his short, spiky dark brown hair. “Special Ops.”

“Cool.” Eddie nodded, not sure what else to do. “Figured as much.”

Sounds in the hallway had both of them on edge. Eddie trailed after the Alpha, not even trying to make himself small. There was no need for it if he were honest. The Alpha had a good seven inches on him and Eddie wasn’t exactly a small guy himself.

“Stay close.”

“Oh, I’m not going anywhere…” Eddie muttered, staying on the Alphas heels as they slowly made their way down the stairs.

Gunshots went off from down below and Eddie was slammed up against the wall within a second, the Alpha towering over him protectively. “I think your friends are here.”

“Fuck.” The Alpha growled as he looked around for anything he could fight with.

“Fuck’s right.” Eddie groaned, stretching out his now painful back. “What’s the plan?”

“Getting you out in one piece. It’s me they want.”

It took a moment to register those words as the Alpha looked at him with a sad smile… He stared in horror as the strange man climbed up on the railing and dropped himself, plummeting down the flights of stairs before he hit the tiled floor at the bottom. Bile rose in his throat as he watched armed soldiers surround the lifeless looking body. It stung in his nose and before he knew it he’d emptied the contents of his stomach over the stairs in front of him. As well as over the shoes of the lone armed soldier that had come to collect him.

“I’m having a really bad day, man. My friend just killed himself.” Eddie raised his arms in disbelief as the soldier still aimed his gun at him.

“Then he’s clearly not your friend-”

Shouts from below and the overwhelming sounds of gunshots spurred him into action. Without really thinking he surged forward, grabbed the barrel of the gun pointed at him, threw it upwards and pushed the soldier with all the strength he had left. He watched in morbid fascination as the man rolled down the stairs like some fucking tumbleweed.

“Well, are you coming or not?”

Was that? He quickly looked over the railing to see the Alpha standing below, his clothes torn to pieces and covered in blood from head to toe with those bone claws coming out of his balled fists. Alive and seemingly able to fight. How in the fucking world?

“Don’t just stand there, let’s go!” The Alpha beckoned him over and Eddie found himself running down the stairs to meet him.

“How in the world?!”

“We don’t have much time.” The Alpha had grabbed him by the arm and started guiding him out the back door of his apartment building. Adrenaline, fear and a strange sensation of trust had him following the tall, strange Alpha out the door and into the alley. Even though he really didn’t know what the hell they were doing right now.

The cocking of a gun had them frozen in place as soon as they stepped out the building. “That’s far enough, Agent Oomen.”

His stomach churned once more as the intonations of the familiar silky smooth voice registered in his mind.

“Mr. Brock.”

_Carlton fucking Drake._


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some bonding in the back of a van and Eddie learns what it means to be human.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me…” Eddie muttered as armed soldiers first cuffed the Alpha’s hands behind his back and then cuffed Eddie’s hands for good measure. The gun against his temple felt cold and uncomfortable.

“I see you’ve had a very nice life so far, Mister Brock.” Drake drawled.

“Why don’t you go fuck yourself, Drake?”

“Ooh, language Eddie.”

“You know this guy?” The Alpha, agent Oomen asked in disbelief.

“He uh-” He side eyed Drake for a second, “Wished me a very nice life once upon a time.”

“Ah- I see.” Oomen shifted uncomfortably.

“Hmmm, I did didn’t I?” Drake hummed, “And it seems you just can’t seem to take a hint…”

Drake walked up to him, scenting his neck as he leaned in. It sent a bad shiver down his spine and made his stomach churn something fierce. “Too bad, you might have been useful for breeding if you hadn’t been this stupid. I suppose you’ll have to do as a volunteer for our research.”

He actually felt sick to his stomach at those words and he slowly shook his head in disbelief. “You sick fu-”

“You sick fuck.” Oomen beat him to it, it seemed. “I knew you were a monster Drake but I didn’t think you’d be this fucked up.”

“And you’re not a monster Agent Oomen? Between the two of us, there’s only one Alpha that can call himself human. Isn’t there?”

That rubbed him the wrong way. Sure Oomen didn’t seem to be… well normal. But compared to Drake the tall Alpha was one of the most human Alphas he’d ever met. Not counting Annie, of course. “Disagree. He’s far more human than you’ll ever be.”

“Then I’m sure you wouldn’t mind to accompany him.” Drake signaled his henchmen to grab them, which was anything but pleasant. Not only because they weren’t exactly kind with holding him but the stink of Alpha was quite overwhelming. When was the last time any of them had taken a bath?

“Have a nice life, Mr. Brock. Agent Oomen.”

The two of them were dragged into the back of a van. Oomen had been chained down by his hands and feet. There were even chains around his neck to keep him down. Whatever Agent Oomen was, Drake clearly saw him as a threat and while Eddie could be a fucking dumb-ass at times, he was smart enough to realize that that made Oomen a very valuable ally.

He looked at the cuffs on his hands and fidgeted around with them for a while, there had to be a way to-

“That’s not the way you do that.” Oomen piped up. The Alpha was watching him in interest, his chin resting on his knees as he sat curled up on the floor of the van.

“Then how do you do it?” Eddie countered, raising an eyebrow at the Alpha.

“Wear down the chain, lock it, break it. Wouldn’t recommend it unless you want to break your wrists.”

“Well at least buy me dinner first…” Eddie blurted out automatically. Couldn’t be helped that mouth of his, still, it was sort of worth it to see Oomen grin at him like that.

“Just might. So your name’s Eddie?” The way Oomen smiled at him as he said his name left him with butterflies in his stomach. Fuck him if the man wasn’t covered in the blood of his enemies, literally, he might have found it attractive even.

“Sure is. And yours? I take it Oomen isn’t actually the name your mom gave you.”

“It’s not.” The Alpha smirked at him. “It’s Milan.”

“Meelahn Oomen?” That had a very foreign ring to it and yet it was a perfectly acceptable American name. Sort of. “Sounds-”

“Foreign?”

“International.”

“It’s Flemish.” Milan chuckled, gently laying his head back against the metal that separated them from the driver of the van.

“Cool. Never been to Belgium.” He watched the Alpha intently for a moment. “Are you alright?”

“Fine,” Milan answered in return, sighing softly as he flexed his fingers and rolled his wrists. It was as if he was trying to relieve aches and pains in his limbs. “You haven’t missed much.”

He’d been so engrossed with watching the Alpha that he had lost his focus and he simply stared at Milan for a minute, blinking as his mind tried to catch up with what the Alpha had just said to him. “What?”

“About Belgium, you didn’t miss much.”

“Oh.” It was almost disappointing, to know that that was the only thing Milan had said to him. “I heard that the waffles are good though.”

Milan genuinely smiled at that. “Best in the world along with the chocolate.”

“My god I could use chocolate.” Eddie’s stomach rumbled in response, causing them both to chuckle.

“So could I,” Milan answered, a fond smile gracing his features.

“You pissed Drake off too, huh?” Eddie studied the Alpha for a moment.

“You could say that. Mostly he just wants me and my kind as guinea pigs and since we’re not protected by the law. He’s getting away with it.”

“Your kind?” Eddie’s eyes narrowed, the wheels in his head turning as he pieced the puzzle together.

“You know,” Milan shrugged.

Eddie’s eyes widened with realization. “You’re a mutant. One of those that can heal real fast.”

“Ding Ding. Winner.” Milan deadpanned, studying Eddie in return. “Took you long enough.”

“I don’t think well through trauma.” Eddie pouted, tucking his knees under his chin.

Milan merely chuckled at his antics, “I was joking, Edd. Didn’t mean it like that.”

Had he just heard that correctly? “Did you just call me Edd?”

Milan seemed unsure of how to respond to that, the Alpha bit his lip and studied him intently for a moment. “I’m sorry?”

He couldn’t help but smile at the hesitation. “Nah that’s alright, I don’t mind.”

The blood-soaked Alpha smiled gently in return, curling up on himself he shivered. The van was rather cold to be fair and the poor man was drenched from head to toe. And while it was quite disturbing to look at, he couldn’t help but feel grateful for what Milan had done for him. Milan had saved his life.   
I mean granted, he’d gotten him in trouble in the first place. But he’d also tried to keep him out of it and attempted to protect him. He could respect that.

“Is it yours?” He whispered, nodding at Milan’s general direction.

“Most of it isn’t. It’s just cold to be soaked like this.” Milan wrapped his arms around himself and tucked his knees in as close as he could.

“Do you need-” He slowly scooted closer to the Alpha, scraping some of the chains over the floor. But he didn’t know what else to do, other than the offer his own body heat to someone in need. He didn’t want his best chance of survival, his… friend, to die in a dingy van.

“Nah. No matter how cold I’ll get, I’ll live.” Milan answered softly, “Besides you don’t know what those guys were carrying. Maybe one of them had aids.”

Did Milan’s healing, was it strong enough to take care of major diseases? If so, how old was his new found friend? What did that mean? “Does that mean?”

“I’ll survive any infection these guys had on them.”

“Even-?”

“Even an infection like aids. I burn through it like a flame through a paper.”

“Holy shit-” It became very clear to him then and there just why Drake wanted Milan. No matter what Drake threw at the mutant, Milan would survive. Possibly even death itself wouldn’t be an issue for the healing mutant.

Eddie carefully studied the man next to him, now that he was closer and their lives were fairly secure right now he felt like he could afford it. Milan had a more rectangular face shape with high cheekbones, a strong but not overly so nose and round eyes. His hair seemed to be of a more chestnut color, although it was hard to tell with all the blood caked in there and his eyes had a deep russet brown color. He also didn’t look a day over thirty-five even despite the light scruff of facial hair that dusted his upper lip and cheeks in a light beard.

He wondered what Milan had survived to get here, how long had he lived? Oh god, how old was he? Was he one of those immortal beings like Anne Hathaway or Keanu Reeves? Although to be fair he seemed to be more like John Mulaney, someone who had been alive since the twenties or forties and hadn’t been immortal for that long yet. He seemed too… modern to be that old school.  
It couldn’t hurt to ask, he supposed. “So-”

The van doors opened at that moment, the sound of shotguns being loaded was overwhelming to his already grated senses. Everything was too loud, too unfamiliar. And he felt himself on the verge of a starting sensory meltdown.

And then Milan’s scent was there, right next to him. The Alpha had come closer and although the scent of dried and fresh blood was hard to ignore, there was still that vague scent of coffee and cinnamon underneath it all. It was an anchor in the darkness and he shot the Alpha a quick look of gratitude.

“It’s alright. I’m here.” Milan muttered under his breath, a slight tremor going down his arm as he clearly fought the inner workings of his mind. He wondered how painful that had to be for the Alpha, by the looks of it, it was agony to fight his nature. And yet, the mutant managed it just fine.

He couldn’t help but feel incredibly comforted by that realization. He made sure to stick close to the Alpha as Drake’s men dragged them out by their chains.

“Get them cleaned up and dressed. I want the mutant in the lab within the hour.”

Drake’s order had him shaking in anger but there was nothing he could do with five shotguns pointed at him. He watched hopelessly as they dragged Milan over to what looked to be a car wash and hosed him down with water. Like he was some kind of animal… like his life was worth nothing to them. Milan wasn’t human in their eyes but to Eddie, he was the most human out of all of them. Especially with the way he smiled at him as they dragged Eddie past him and into the building.

“I will see you again, it’ll be alright!” He heard Milan cry in pain, followed by a terrifying growl just as the door fell shut behind him.

He sure hoped Milan was telling the truth.


	3. Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie tries to cope with his capture.

They stripped him off all his clothes and his handcuffs, shoved him in a cold shower and threw a towel and white jumpsuit at him as they shut the water off.

“Get dry and dressed. You got five minutes.”

He shivered as he slowly dried himself off and put the jumpsuit on. The material was scratchy, stiff and quite thin. So it did absolutely nothing to keep himself warm and it made his skin crawl and his mind run around in mental circles in order to process it all.

They dragged him through the compound, his bare feet dragging over the ground. There was a slight trail of watery blood on the floor that led the way. His heart jumped in the hope that it could be Milan’s, as terrible as that sounded in his own head.

He didn’t want the Alpha to be hurt, of course not, he just- he wanted him to be there. He wanted that grounding scent back around him, the comfort and the warmth. Instead, they forced him into a cold, uncomfortable chair and strapped him down in it.

He’d never been a fan of medical examinations, let alone those that involved needles. As a teenager, he’d had one too many of them as he’d been in and out of hospitals. Cancer, specifically Chronic Leukemia, would do that to a man. To have someone take his blood against his will though, that was a whole new level of fuckery that he wouldn’t abide by. But there wasn’t much that he could do whilst being strapped down into a chair. So he settled for glaring at his “doctors” just to let them know what he really thought of them.

The lady taking his blood looked fairly young, some thick black rimmed glasses were perched upon her nose. She seemed timid, quiet but with a strange sense of knowing she wasn’t doing the right thing. There was a doubt within her that was almost detectable. She could be their ticket out if he played his cards right.

“Hope you choke on that.” He snapped just as the lady pulled the needle out of his arm.

“I’m sorry. I don’t want to do this, I have a family-” She managed to mutter. And his Omega nature understood in a way, he too once wished for a family. Before leukemia and his infertility. So a part of him could empathize with her trying to protect what she held most dear.

Another part of him wanted to scream at her, to call her out on all of her bullshit and the monstrosities she was committing. So he settled for a watered-down version. “Good for you, hope that helps you sleep at night.”

"I'm sorry," she focused back on the three little vials of blood she'd taken from him. Labeling them before she stuck a white band-aid on his injection site.

"You can put him with the alpha, it'll calm the mutant." She instructed the guard, giving Eddie the tiniest of nods in acknowledgment.

He felt relief flood through his senses, spreading a warm tingling sensation through his body.

It was short lived once he saw the state Milan was in.

The alpha was curled up in the middle of a glass-encased prison cell and although he was wearing a clean white jumpsuit like Eddie, and he was no longer covered in blood, he clearly wasn’t doing well. Milan was white as a sheet, the normally tanned skin looked deathly pale, dry and brittle. Like the man himself was on the brink of death or had just passed it.

They dragged him through the clinical looking white hallway from one glass cell to another. Practically shoving him into the Alphas cell. Milan didn’t even twitch as he was shoved in, the Alpha merely stared ahead while rocking back and forth. He didn’t look up at him either but he could see by the slight tilt of Milan’s head that he’d heard him come in.

“Milan?”

He jumped slightly as the glass door behind him sealed shut with a soft whoosh and click. “Milan?”

The Alpha looked at him sharply, shaking as he stared at Eddie with bloodshot eyes. “Eddie…” His voice sounded like a heavy growl, almost as if someone else was talking to him. But that… that wasn’t possible, was it? Although truth be told he didn’t know anything about Milan’s mutation but he had heard about feral mutants. It was entirely possible that Milan was classified as one. He wouldn’t know.

“Hey, bud.” He slowly sat down on the floor just a few feet away from the other man. “You look like shit.”

Milan blinked rapidly for a few seconds, squinting at him while breathing heavy, his brown hair stuck to his forehead and he was covered in sweat. “Had worse,” He finally managed to growl out. He broke out into a heavy coughing fit which had him collapse the short distance to the floor.

“Shit…” Eddie quickly closed the distance between them, carefully gathering Milan’s head in his lap so he could support him and stroke his hair to offer just the bare minimum of comfort. Not to mention, it brought comfort and a sensory focus for himself as well.

“’M okay.”

“What?” He looked down at the broken man lying in his lap.

“I’m okay,” Milan answered softly, sighing as he let his head sink back against the softness of Eddie’s stomach.

And surprisingly he was looking a bit better after a few minutes. His skin had a bit of color, his breathing evened out and the dark circles under his eyes had cleared up.

“What happened?” It was hard to believe someone could heal this quickly, and yet he was seeing the proof of the healing factor at work. He still couldn’t comprehend it.

“They took five liters of blood from me. More or less. Pretty sure they’re going to try and improve them.”

He paused for a moment, his hand stilling in Milan’s hair as he rose an eyebrow at the alpha. “And you’re not dying- wait, what?”

Milan let out a terrifyingly dry chuckle. “That’s what they’re doing, that’s gotta be it.”

“You’re not making sense…” It was hard to comprehend everything Milan was saying.

He felt the Alpha shake and shiver. “That’s gotta be it…”

“Okay..” He was officially very freaked out right now. There had to be a way to get both of them safely out, there had to be. He looked around, but the glass walls around him revealed no immediate weakness. There was no way out.  
His hand threaded through Milan’s hair once again, the Alphas cheek now resting against Eddie’s stomach. The head in his lap felt heavy, warm and gave him a sense of security, something to anchor onto as everything unfurled around him. He sighed, closing his eyes as he mentally followed the feeling of dread in his stomach and slowly inhaled to spread that feeling throughout his body. Breathe, feel, work it out. Wasn’t that the kind of thing meditation was trying to teach him?

So he attempted it, sitting cross-legged in his glass prison with a mutant in his lap, breathe in breathe out. Letting the feeling of dread swirl through his body while mentally picturing fresh air entering it. Now replace that sinking feeling with-

Footsteps outside the door pulled him from his thoughts. He looked up quickly, almost pulling a muscle in his neck with a sharp tinge. There were two guards and an older looking scientist and while all three looked fairly sympathetic about their situation, they didn’t look to be the type of people who would go up against Carlton Drake. He could see the fear of the multi-billionaire in their eyes.  
The scientist turned towards the guards, he could see his lips moving but from this distance, he couldn’t distinguish what the man was saying. They didn’t come into the cell, they merely nodded at the instruction and walked on. It unnerved him to not know what was going on around him. And in a way, it was quite stifling.

Milan groaned softly into his abdomen, cuddling closer to the little bit of warmth Eddie was offering him. He took a deep breath, releasing it slowly to ground himself back into reality. It was okay, for now, just holding Milan’s head and watching him doze as he threaded his fingers through the Alpha’s hair. This was alright, for now.

The scent of cinnamon and coffee created a surge of warmth throughout his body, he closed his eyes just to bask in it for the briefest of moments.

_His thoughts brought him back to a certain fall day with Annie, she was wearing the suit he liked so much. Light filtered in through the window, the curtains blowing in the wind with the autumn breeze. He remembered this day, it had been peaceful, wholesome and despite the wind, it had been a quite warm day filled with sun._

_His Alpha smiled at him, swatting him with the paperwork she was currently holding. “Get moving, lazy. Got a big day ahead.”_

_He hummed in agreement, burying his nose back into his coffee. Just how he liked it, with the faintest traces of cinnamon and a dash of cream. “Meeting your parents, I know. But I got coffee, first.”_

_He heard her chuckling, his seat was shoved back and she sat down into his lap gently. “Edd, this is important and as much as I would like to leave you and coffee to yourselves. I need you.”_

_She looked down at him, resting her forehead against his briefly before pressing a careful kiss to the tip of his nose. “Be good for me?”_

_He frowned up at her, slowly nodding at his Alpha’s request. “I’ll do anything for you-”_

_“Good.” She whispered her breath on his lips. “Cause I need you to be mine-”_   
_He closed his eyes as her lips met his, the cup of coffee momentarily forgotten as he held it in his hands._

“Edd?”

He felt something stir in his lap, pulling him from his thoughts of happier moments with a jolt. “What?”

“Are you alright? You spaced out.” Milan looked up at him, his head tilted slightly to the left and a frown on his brow. It was hard to tell, he was barely a silhouette in the dark. “You okay?”

He quickly blinked as his eyes adjusted to the dim lights around them and slowly nodded. “Yeah, dozed off. How long was I out?”

“About an hour at the most, they’ve left us alone for now.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose. Barely believing everything that had happened to him in the last twenty-four hours. He’d had a stranger crash through his bedroom window, had him bleeding out on his floor. Had been kidnapped and imprisoned in a lab and that barely covered the last five hours of his life. It was a bit much to take in and it was no wonder as to why his brain was making him think of his time with Anne. Of happier times.

“There any way out?”

Milan hummed, shaking his head. “None so far, the walls seem to be made of double glass with a titanium alloy of some sort in between them. Might be unbreakable. The glass is double-sided. A heavy fire extinguisher could break it, but there’s none in this cell. There’s a control panel near the door though, on the other side. If my claws are tough enough I could try to scrape through it or force them through and short circuit the panel.”

“How much would that hurt?” He felt a little sick to his stomach at the thought of seeing Milan bleed again.

“Like a bitch.” The Alpha chuckled darkly.

“And no guarantee it’ll work. Unless you just enjoy being electrocuted.” Eddie muttered.

Milan laughed, the sound warm and almost melodious to his ears. “Don’t kink-shame me.”

And despite the darkness, despite the overwhelming cold, he couldn’t help but laugh himself. Maybe things would work out in the end after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you guys enjoyed this so far, let me know what you think. I’d love to hear from you. I decided to bring some calm in this chapter and then shits just gonna hit the fan in the next chapter. So this is breathing space, basically. I’ll try to get the next chapter out by Friday. Also, symbiote next chapter!
> 
> As always, comments fuel me <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie bonds with a certain someone and meets some new people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! But just in time for the deadline, here’s chapter 4 my lovelies. Hope you enjoy!

By the time he woke up in what he assumed was the morning, he was curled up in someone’s warm hold. The smell of coffee and cinnamon registering in his brain once more. He cracked an eye open and looked over his shoulder to see Milan spooned up behind him. The Alpha had his arms wrapped around him, puffs of warm breathe ruffled his hair. And although the floor was hard and incredibly uncomfortable, he could live with this.

The lights flared on above them, blinding him for a few seconds. He felt Milan tighten his hold on him for a second, groaning as the Alpha woke up roughly. The both of them sat up, he felt little puffs of breath in his neck and instinctively leaned back.

Drake was watching them from the door. 

The billionaire turned his head towards someone on his left, the scientist with the black rimmed glasses and said something to her. He squinted at Drake’s lips. _Get me Brock…_

Oh fuck. His eyes widened, heart rate racing as armed guards walked into the room a second later. His throat closed up, thudding with every step of distance that was closed between him and the guards. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t do anything but watch in horror as Milan jumped to his feet and charged at them. 

Claws out, teeth bared and a certain dark, crazy look in his eyes. At that point, he wasn’t sure what he feared more, the guards, or what Milan might be capable of. More guards piled in to control the Alpha, they looped ropes around Milan’s neck, bound his legs and fired tranquilizer darts into his chest. It didn’t seem to have much of an effect.

Milan decapitated the first guard with a swipe of his claws. Bile rose up in his throat and he quickly leaned left to empty what little stomach contents he had left. This was too much, too many thoughts, too many horrors running through his head. He kept seeing the crazed look in the Alpha’s eyes, the animalistic snarl on the once so kind features. What had just happened?!?

It was almost as if another creature took over, a dark entity with a thirst for blood. And it wanted to feed. He heard Milan cry out in pain. With wide, horrified eyes he watched as Milan went down. Electricity shooting through the Alpha continuously. They tased him.

He looked up, heart thudding in his chest uncontrollably as a guard grabbed the front of his jumpsuit and hauled him onto his feet. He could hear Milan’s growls, a faint no coming through them every time. He looked back at the crazed Alpha as he was dragged off. Milan wasn’t moving.

Hands pressed down into his shoulders and arms, digging into his skin and rubbing the rough fabric against him as they dragged him down the hallway. He passed many other cells, his throat closing as he recognized Maria in one of them. She was laying on the floor, eyes, and mouth wide open and although it was hard to make out, he didn’t think she was breathing. He closed his eyes, the way people screamed as he walked by, the shouts, the bright lights overhead. Everything felt like he was being hit in the head with a sledgehammer. It was all too much.

They dragged him into a room that held a glass container, pressurized by the look of it and in it… He shuddered involuntarily. They shoved him in and the door closed behind him. It’s then that he noticed the moving black goo within the container, swirling, sticking to the glass with something that could almost be described as sass. Was that?? 

His eyes widened and he quickly stepped back until he hit the glass wall behind him. He couldn’t- his breathing quickened, slowly spiraling out of control as he slowly slid down the wall and curled up into a little ball. 

This couldn’t be happening to him- no his life hadn’t been going well but he certainly didn’t deserve to be used as a fucking guinea pig to be eaten by some alien life. All just because some fucking Alpha had destroyed his life and another had crashed through his window. Although to be fair, he had destroyed Anne’s life and his own first. So he couldn’t fully blame Drake, except he truly was going to because Drake had dragged him here and was going to feed him to a fucking-  
He felt a soft warm gooey sensation crawl up his leg, freezing, eyes widening almost comically as he quickly looked at the now open container. When had that happened?!?

Eddie watched in morbid fascination as the black goo crawled up his leg, the sensation itself was actually quite pleasant, warm, soothing. Like one of those weighted blankets that he and Annie used to own. He smiled at the memory of Anne wrapping him in it, kissing his forehead afterward.

Movement on his leg pulled him from his thoughts and he instinctively swatted at the black goop. “Shoo. No. Nonono. Shoo.” His movements getting more desperate as the goop slowly crawled upwards. “Fucking hell…”

He pressed back, trying to break through the glass even though he knew that was a hopeless cause. He felt the sting of bruises forming on his back. His heart hammered in his chest, his breathing so quick he couldn’t get enough oxygen into his system. The edges of his vision went black.

The goo crawled up to his chest, watching him curiously by the looks of it. He slowly felt it sinking into him, felt warm veins connecting to his own. His eyes flew open wide as another conscious mind connected to his own. He did what any sane human being would have done.

He screamed. High pitched, long and filled with panic.

**Eddie.**

His throat closed up, the screams dying in his throat as he frantically scratched at his own skin. “Outoutoutoutout-!”

**Eddie.**

“Nononononononono…” He hit his head against the glass, squealing in pain and surprise as something in him moved…

**Eddie. Listen.**

“This is not happening.” He clutched the back of his head and curled up into the smallest ball he could manage. As if it would protect him from the alien life within him.

Oh god, it was going to burst through his chest and crack his ribcage open and feast on his intestines-

**NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! Eddie, need help.**

“What, you need help?!?! What about me? You’ve invaded my body!” He couldn’t fucking believe this, he was arguing with the- the, the parasite that had crawled into his body. He was _insane_.

**Had no choice…**

“Fuck me sideways with a stick, of course, you did.” What the fuck was he doing?

**That is- what?**

“It’s an expression. Don’t actually fuck me sideways with a stick. What the fuck am I doing? I’m arguing with my parasitic Alien.” He couldn’t fucking believe this. Oh, why did he have to be such a fucking loser…

**Not parasite!**

He felt a presence in the back of his mind, searching, prodding. What was it doing? He froze, holding his breath for a second as he felt it travel along his spine and settle near his heart. God that felt weird… and why was it so hot in here? Had Drake upped the temperature of this place by two hundred degrees or something? He felt sweat run down his back.

**Your language is not easy, but I am learning.**

Great. It was reading his mind… “Awesome, reading my mind.” He sighed, “At least tell me your name before you mind-fuck me.”

**This isn’t an act of a sexual nature… I am Venom.**

What kind of an Alien was this?? “That’s not-” He bit his lip. “I- Venom? Who names their kid Venom?” He suddenly understood the Alien’s anger and pain a whole lot better. He’d be angry and in pain too with a name like that. And wait, since when could he feel their pain?

**It is a name of shame on my planet. I am known as a loser amongst my kind. Like you are with yours. Is Eddie a name of shame too?**

“No, it’s not. And I’m not- how dare you?” He couldn’t help but feel a bit of sympathy for this parasite though. “And I’m sorry.”

**For what?**

“For having a name of shame.” He thought that was obvious. Was it not on Venom’s planet? Oh, fuck he’d named it. He called it by its name.

**It is what it is. Nothing to be done.**

He hummed softly in understanding but couldn’t help but feel a pang of sympathy for the Alien life form. Poor creature… wait, why the fuck was he sympathizing with it?

**Because you are good. You are kind, Eddie.**

“Oh shut up.” He rolled his eyes and slowly rose to his feet. Right, so he had a parasite now-

**I am not a parasite!**

Before he could comprehend what was happening to him, his body was seized beyond his control and he was smacked against the glass wall adjacent to another cell. A soft whimper escaped him. “Ow…”

**I am-**

“Venom- yeah you said that…” He gasped in pain and tried to push himself away from the glass. Black tendrils pulled him right back in. “Could you stop doing that? This is- ow, you’re hurting me…”

The presence in his mind seemed hesitant and slowly his feet touched the ground once more.

**Apologize.**

“What?” Why did it- Venom, sound so hurt? Huh, it must have really bothered it.

**Apologize.**

“I’m sorry, I’ll try not to call you that.” He sighed. In the corner of his eye, he could see movement in the other cell adjacent to his and he slowly pressed his nose against the glass. A man was curled up in the corner of the cell, his long dirty blond hair hiding his features for now.

**Cole.**

“Who?” He didn’t understand.

“Name’s Cole.” The stranger, Cole had quickly crossed the distance between them. Eddie staggered back.

“What the?”

**He likes to scare humans.**

“Humans?” He didn’t like the sound of that.

**He’s like your handsome friend. Knows him too.**

Eddie didn’t like the sound of that either… “Milan?” This was getting freakier by the minute. Wait did Venom just call Milan-

“You know my brother?” Oh hell no.

“Wait, what?” He studied Cole for a moment, he was handsome. Objectively. Blond hair, light brown eyes. But the facial structure was entirely different from Milan’s. Cole looked like a typical handsome surfer dude from Australia, where Milan… well, Milan looked more like a European Hunk. Objectively speaking. Of course.

**Sure…**

“Shut up.”

“Right…” Cole took a step back from the glass and watched him nervously. “But yeah brother. Milan’s my brother, he probably came looking. It’s what he does.”

Cole’s accent sounded British, but not the posh kind. More the street kind. Did that make sense? He honestly couldn’t tell anymore. It still didn’t make much sense that he was related to Milan. “You look nothing alike.”

“Half-brothers. Same father, different mothers. About twenty years apart.” Cole shrugged.

“You look the same age.” Was this a healing mutant thing.

“It’s a mutant thing.”

**They don’t age. In general. Cells regenerate constantly, hard to bond with.**

It was like a light bulb went off above his head. “That’s why you know him. They tried to bond you.”

“I heal to fast for your friend. Milan would too. Which is why they picked you.”

“I didn’t plan to be here.” He wasn’t picked so much as dragged into this. Still couldn’t fucking believe it.

“None of us did. But here we are. So what are we going to do about it?” Cole smirked. Something that was so unsettling that Eddie’s stomach churned. God he wished Miles was here with him. He shivered as the overwhelming panic settled over him.

A warm presence in the back of his mind soothed his fear. And he couldn’t help but seek it out mentally. What the hell was he doing??

**We fight.**

“Yeah,” Eddie agreed, “We’ll fight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this, let me know! I’d love to hear from you and let me know what you’d like to see happen next! Comments fuel me <3

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments fuel me and I'd love to hear what you think.


End file.
